It is general practice to apply a label to a surface of an item to provide decoration, and/or to display information about the product being sold, such as the content of the item, a trade name or logo. In addition to pressure-sensitive, wet glue and wrap around labels, other labelling technologies are available, for example shrink sleeves. Shrink sleeves may be provided by forming a tube of plastic film, which may be dropped over an item to be labelled and subsequently fed the item through a shrink-tunnel at elevated temperature causing the film to shrink and fit the shape of the item.